Let's Blaze a Trail Ahead
by Syaoran837
Summary: A Dragon can not kill another dragon, that is why there are dragon slayers. A dragon slayer taught ancient magic by a dragon, can kill a dragon. But who can kill a dragon that was once a dragon slayer? *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: Silence

Ok first off I want to thank everyone who sent me an OC, I loved them all. I lied to myself saying that I could use all of the beautiful OC but due to the way I want this story to go, I could only chose a few. Think about it OC plus an exceed like that is double the people. I told some people that I would use your OC and ended up not. I know I am a horrible person and probably at this moment the biggest dick in the world... sorry! I feel so bad, but for the sake of the story I will take these feels and lock them in a box.

Anyway here is the first chap. hope you like it. I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: _Silence_

**At Fairy Tail**

It was just before noon, some guild members were out doing missions. Even though members were missing the guilds main mess hall was still as loud as ever: The constant chatter of past missions and achievements, the bursts of laughter over embarrassing tales, the chinking of beer mugs followed by the content sounds of relief and satisfaction, and the shouts of a small argument getting out of hand reverberated through the big hall.

It was just like any normal day at Fairy Tail.

Levy was laying down on a table reading a book as Droy and Jet reminisced about their last mission. Gajeel was leaning against a wall near them eyes closed, over listening on the conversation. Mirajane was cleaning a drinking glass behind the bar. Cana was sitting on the bar taking a swig of her 5th barrel of beer that morning. Laxus was sitting in a large plush chair not paying attention to Feed, Bixslow, and Evergreen praising him like he was some god. Happy was trying to win charley's heart over with fish. Charley rejected it , sending the male exceed to rush over to Lucy and embed himself in her chest crying. Lucy tried to calm the poor guy down and Erza, Wendy, and Natsu laughed at her failing attempts.

After happy had calmed down he turned to Natsu and asked "Hey Natsu when are you gona finish telling me about that dream?"

Everyone at the table looked at the fire mage confused.

"Do tell." Erza asked. everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well I had this weird dream a few days ago."Natsu started as everyone leaned in a bit to hear better.

"I was standing on this mountain. All I could see was black but this cave, so I checked it out and saw" He was cut off as Grays shirt was flung at his face. Natsu ripped it of his head and threw it on the ground.

"Hey snow cone I was telling an important story!" Natsu yelled as he slammed down his hands on the wooden table he was sitting at. The cups and plates rattled at the force of his hands.

"Oh you were?" Gray sarcastically stated. "All I saw was a dumb lizard spouting random crap." He smirked.

Natsu and Gray growled and slammed their foreheads together. Egging each other on.

"What did you say about my story ice prick?" The pinkette snarled putting more force into the head butt.

"Only someone like you with ash for brains could think of such a dumb story." The raven hair barked back. Putting equal force into the head butt.

"At least I'm not a stripper" Natsu bellowed.

Gray looked down at himself. He was just in his red and white striped boxers.

"Wahhh! When did this happen!?" He yelled jumping back franticly looking for his missing clothes.

Natsu fell on the floor laughing hysterically at the almost naked ice mage.

_Silence_

Natsu had jumped to his feet completely quiet. Eyes wide in shock as he made eye contact with Wendy and Gajeel. Wendy was also on her feet, her hands cupped over her mouth. Gajeel was still leaning on the wall but he looked just as shocked as the other two.

The rest of the guild feel silent, confused looks on all their faces. Many guild members looked around to see what had happened, more puzzled looks on their faces as nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_Silence_

A Strange chill ran down the Dragon slayers spines. Those closest people to the dragon slayers could see Goosebumps forming on their skin as they all stared at the door to the guild.

"Igneel""Metalicana""Grandeeney" the three whispered simultaneously. Then Sprinted out the guild doors.

"Wait!" yelled the Exceed as they flew after them.

"...WHAAAT?" The guild suddenly bust out into confusion.

"Quiet" Laxus yelled making the whole guild look up at him.

"Let them be, only those with dragons know what to do." He stated harshly then walked off, leaving an even more confused guild behind. Laxus had heard it, but without a dragon it was futile. "Good luck, you will need it." he whispered barely audible.

**At Sabertooth**

Rogue and Sting were chatting about how lame the mission they just completed was as they walked down an empty hallway.

_Silence_

Rogue fell to the floor on his knees overwhelmed. Sting was slumped up against the wall holding his chest in pain and shock. Frosh and Lector looked at each other confused and concerned.

_Silence_

Tears streamed down the twin dragon slayers faces, as the pain and sadness of killing their dragons ripped through them. Rogue berried his face in his hands, silently morning the loss of Skiadrum all over again. Sting just sunk to the ground as he tried to control the uncontrollable pangs of gilt that stabbed his heart; Weisslogia's death still fresh in his mind. The soft mournful cries of Sting were the only sounds that echoed in the hall. Frosh and Lector could do nothing but watch as their dragon slayers broke down in front of them for some strange unknown reason.

"The road is long and hard, can you do it?" Sting quietly sobbed out.

**Unknown Forest**

Somewhere in the forest near Magnolia, a older boy and his exceed lounged on some tree branches. The boy's long light green hair flowed in the sight breeze that rustled the leaves of the forest. Laying belly down on a thick tree branch several feet above the ground, the boys long limbs nearly touched the forest floor as they dangled lifelessly. The black hakama with a gold dragon print on it, draped off his waist and the hem moved with the breeze. His eyes were closed and dark green tattoo claw marks ran over his eyelids to the middle of his face. His body slowly rose and fell with every breath he took from his small mouth. The sun light came down in ever shifting patches that illuminated the boys pale skin as he slept. His exceed was curled up in a ball in a hollow in the tree's trunk. Her black ears rotated, black nose twitched, and her black tail flicked as she napped; head resting on her black paws. Random rays of sunlight would light up her white fur that covered the her body. The sounds of the wind through the forest, and dancing rays of light created a calming atmosphere.

_Silence_

The boy jolted awake, falling out of the tree in the process. The loud thump of her companion woke the slumbering exceed, poking her head out of the hallow she looked at him quizzically. The boyls light gray eyes stared up at the branches above him in complete shock.

_Silence_

The boy jumped up, snatched his exceed out of the tree, and bolted off in some unknown direction . The spine tingling, hair on the back of the neck raising feeling flooded through him as bare feet pattered across the leaf littler forest floor.

"Morivern" He breathed.

**Unknown Town**

Somewhere far north in the icy region, a girl walked alone through the heavy snow laced streets of some known town. The towns people gave her weird looks as she continued her walk. The reason was for her obvious out of place clothing style: An ice blue belly shirt, black skinny jeans and brown knee high combat boots. The girl kept walking seemingly unaware that it was snowing outside. A snowball whizzed past the girl's head. Her long brunette hair fanned behind her and she turned to see who the attacker was, only to get another snowball to the face. Wiping the snow from her face, the brunette glared her deep green eyes at the perpetrator; An exceed, who had a snowball in each hand and ready to chuck some more. She would have blended in to the white snow if it were not for the black tiger stripes that covered her body and bright blue eyes. The exceed grinned evilly and prepared to fire off another snowball. The brunette grinned back catching on to the little game, quickly cupped some snow in her hands forming a big round ball. She cast her arm back ready to throw.

_Silence_

The snow fell on itself with a plop. As the tiger like exceed frowned in confusion, why their game had stopped before it had even really begun. The girl gasped and touched her leather choker around her neck. Fingertips slowly running along the dragon charm that was embedded in it.

_Silence_

Shock turned into determination as the girl started to walk toward the outskirts of the town. Walking turned into jogging then turned into sprinting, her exceed was way to confused to understand the situation but kept up pace with the brunette.

"Icealia" she said faintly.

**Unknown Lake**

On an old wood dock jetting out from the bank of a small lake, a petite girl swung her legs off the edge. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled and her peach skin glowed in the sunshine. She wore a black v-neck tee underneath a black midriff jacket and red puffy pants made little puffing sounds when they moved. Her black combat boots were currently next to her so her feet could feel the wind in-between her toes as she lazily swung them back and forth. Her long purple tipped pink hair ran down her back and piled around waist when she leaned back to bask more in the rays of the sun. A Golden exceed with a white star on her forehead, wearing a moon patterned blue baby doll dress, skipped up to the girl. Doing a little kersey, the exceed handed the girl a red drink.

_Silence_

The drink dropped from the girl's small hands; the liquid pooled around the discarded cup and seeped through the cracks in the weather worn wood. Complete and total shock was written across the girl's face. The golden exceed panicked not knowing whether to clean up the spilt mess or help her friend.

_Silence_

The girl scrambled to put on her combat boots, as her exceed looked on in confusion. As soon as the boots were on she took off running toward the forest on the opposite side of the lake. The exceed picked the cup up and flew after the girl.

"Chitose" she muttered into the air as she ran.

**Unknown Apartment**

It was just before noon and a young man was still asleep in bed. His long arms and legs sprawled all over the queen size bed; sheets and blankets intertwined with his limbs. The windows had the curtains drawn and the room was a mess. In the dimly lit room a black exceed was cautiously standing next to the bed, can of shaving cream in one hand and a long white feather in the other. The exceed excitedly shook up the can then pilled the cream hastily and heavily on the man's open hand. The whole time glancing at the man hoping for him not to wake up.

_Silence_

The man lazily cracked open one emerald green eye. He looked over at the exceed, whose face was frozen in disappointment, and proceeded to wipe the cream on this head. Stretching his tan muscular arms above his head he yawned and ran his big hands through his dark purple spiked up hair.

_Silence_

The man sighed loudly, thoroughly un-amused by the current events going on. He slowly rolled out of bed and tugged off to the door sleepily. His clothing was the same he went to bed in: a black 3/4th sleeved shirt, white jeans and black sneakers. "Odin" he mumbled already half asleep. The black exceed chucked the can and feather, cleaned his head, and ran over to the man who had barely just made it outside the apartment.

**Unknown Forest**

In a dark forest that was unknown to mankind, a short petite girl wanders aimlessly through the trees. Her long wavy gold hair with silver highlights, kept snagging onto random twigs, dead leafs, and the occasional spider web. With a huff she aggressively pulled the hood of her way too big white hoodie over her head. The silver exceed that walked next to her, pulled on the girls gray tights that were covered by jean shorts to get her attention and shot her a 'we are so lost look'. The girl just closed her midnight blue eyes and looked away folding her arms and randomly turning left. They walked and walked and walked.

_Silence_

The girl suddenly stops and squats down, hands clutching her head. The silver exceed rushes over to see what is wrong a concerned look on her face.

_Silence_

The girl pulls the exceed into a big hug then quickly stands up. Exceed still in her arms, she franticly looks around then trots off in the direction she thinks is right. "Celestia" she prays, stuffing her head into the exceed.

**Unknown Area**

"Think they can do it?" Unknown one.

"They better be able to do it!" Unknown two.

"They will do it, knowing them it will get done" Unknown three.

"Be safe" Unknown one.

* * *

Ok finally got this done.

Sorry again for those I did not use.

Hope to update soon and review if you want.

I am dead now, so I will go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter

Sorry guys I said I would update frequently but this was as soon as I could. I have a back injury and well the hospital calls, way too much. I had to spend two whole days in the hospital, the doctors are just crazy, I mean I see them like practically everyday. They didn't need to keep me from the internets. This isn't the first time they kept me, I hope its the last. It feels so good to be back in my own bed and not those nasty hard rocks the hospitals call beds. Oh and the feeling of not having an IV in your elbow, I just can't put it in words.

Welp here is chapter 2. I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does. Enjoy!

'This is a persons thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter

**Natsu POV**

Adrenaline rushed through my veins urging my body to go faster. With every step I took excitement slowly replaced shock.

'I found you, I have finally found you! Igneel I am coming!'

"Na...Na...Natsu" Wendy wheezed.

'Igneel I can't wait to see you and show you how much better'

A huge metal arm punched the side of my face interrupting my thoughts; my body few into the nearest tree.

"What the hell!" I yelled forcing my body out of the splintered ruins of the tree who had the misfortune of being my pillow.

I opened my mouth to protest more, but Gajeel cut me off "They need a break." Pointed a thumb toward Wendy, Happy, and Charley who were quite a bit behind us.

"Wa...wait...up" Wendy panted; She was bent over clutching her knees gasping for air.

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off. Dripping in sweat he fell face first on the ground extremely exhausted. Charley sat down next to Wendy's left leg, fatigue clearly eminent.

"Ahh my bad" I laughed putting my hands behind my head. "I guess I got a little caught up in finding Igneel" I flashed my signature dragneel smile.

"We all did, gihi." Gajeel chuckled. He and Pantherlily showed no signs of being tyred.

"So that is what this is all about?" Pantherlily questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Gajeel . "We are here because we are trying to find Igneel?"

"He is here to find Igneel" Gajeel plainly stated jabbing a thumb in my direction. "I am here to find Metalicana" pointing a finger in Wendy's direction "and she is here to find Grandeeney."

"I see..."

"Umm guys do you think we can call it a night?" Wendy piped up, holding two very tired exceeds in her arms.

I looked up at the darkening sky: yellows, oranges, and reds melted into purples. The sparse high clouds were colored in pinks from the changing sky. The last rays of the setting sun pierced through the trees painting them in reds and oranges.

'It almost looks like they are on fire...Igneel...'

"Yeah we should it is getting dark." I agreed. I turned my head taking in the senery around us. We stode on a small weatherd dirt road that slithered through the ever darking forest.

'wow we must have ran for half a day'

My stomack growled loudly.

'man if only those trees were on fire'

"Oh by the way, Where are we?"I questioned turning to face my fellow dragon slayers.

They looked at me dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'where are we'" Gajeel yelled at me. "I was following you bastard, I thought you knew where you were going!"

Wendy just nodded her head in agreement.

"I wasn't really thinking, I just kinda ran where ever my feet took me." I grinned.

"Idiot" Gajeel mumbled under his breath folding his arms.

"You are the ones that followed me. Anyway I am starving, let's go find some place to camp for the night." Walking into the forest on my left.

"Oh no I'm not following you blindly again." Gajeel voiced and turned right into the forest.

"Ah...Um...guys" Wendy said a little panicked. Gajeel and I both turned to look at the little sky dragon slayer. "Let's walk a little more I think I hear a stream up a head."

"Oh"

We walked for a little wile down the old beaten road in silence. The forest seemed to get denser and darker with every tree we passed. The sounds of the nocturnal creatures awakening from their daily slumbers mixed in with the sounds of a small stream trickling nearby. We walked toward the sounds of the steam; our feet crunched the dead leafs of countless trees adding to the forest melody. A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the trees that loomed overhead. The sky was a deep shade of purple and the stars started to make their appearance in the dark sky. By the time we reached the stream, the stars were out in full glory coving the night sky in thousands of tiny twinkling lights; The crescent moon was slowly rising in the east.

We found a good dry flat area next to the stream and started to set up camp. That is when it hit us.

"Um guys, we don't have any stuff." Wendy pointed out. "We were too excited about finding our parents that we, kinda forgot the stuff we would normally bring..."

"Oh well I guess we are just gona have to deal with it." I Stated "I will get a good fire going."

"Me and Lily will get something to eat." Gajeel said walking off.

"And I guess I will look after these two." Wendy replied, laying down the two sleeping exceeds.

I gathered twigs and branches off the forest floor along with some stones and dead leafs: I dug a medium sized shallow hole in the ground, lined the stones around the edge, carefully placed the leafs twigs and branches in the hole, and lit it on fire with my magic.

"Alright fire started" I cheered.

"Took you long enough." Gajeel stated coldly walking into view a small deer cast over his shoulder. Pantherlily held five  
decent sized salmon on a string.

We sat down around the fire to watch the deer and fish cook; Happy and Charley woke up to the smell of fish.

"Noo!" Happy cried. "You are cooking the fish whyyy!"

"Don't worry Happy, we left three fish uncooked so you and Charley can share." Wendy smiled and handed them the fish.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I decided that walking was much better than running: you do not lose as much energy and you do not disturb the trees. My body just isn't meant for running anyways, too lanky.

I walked at a steady pace through the forest, thinking about what had happened that morning. The sun was starting to set over the forest; rays of light peaked through the foliage and covered everything in a red and orange glow.

'In the first place where do I even need to go...he didn't even tell me where to go'

"Uahhhhhhh" I yelled grabbing my head in frustration, startling some birds nearby sending them to fly off in the opposite direction.

"Sexy, you ok?" The Siamese exceed questioned, looking up at me with her big beautiful Safire blue eyes.

"Mmmm yeah" I said as I stepped over a particularly large tree root.

"Sexy you don't seem too ok"

I ducked my head under a low hanging branch.

"Sexy, What got your roots in a twist?"

"Morivern" Crossing my arms over my bare chest.

"Sexy you found him!? " She exclaimed and flew up to my arm and gave it a hug.

"Yes and no" I looked away from her.

"Sexy, Explain. NOW." She demanded grabbing my face forcing me to look at her.

"Alright alright calm down Z, I will explain." I took a deep breath before continuing. "It was around noon right when we were napping in that really comfy tree. Do you remember that one? It was really big and had such soft bark and the leaves were such a perfect shade of green and"

"Get on with the story sexy" Z cut me off.

"Ah right anyway. I was having this weird dream. I was standing on this mountain. All I could see was black but this cave, so I checked it out and saw something, something big. But before I could make out what it was, this big deep voice boomed in my head. It woke me up and I fell out of that comfy tree. The voice told me he had my dragon. After that he told me to find him. So now I'm looking for this guy with the voice."

"Sexy, that is it?"

"That is it"

We continued on walking, the forest felt so peaceful, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR"

Z looked at me a concerned look on her face.

I walked toward the direction the roar came from. To my horror I saw tree after tree uprooted or ripped in half; their sadness was almost overwhelming.

'Who would do this to such kind trees?'

"Sexy, this is so sad." Z commented.

"Who or what do you thin" I was interrupted by a huge roar that came from above me. I looked up as saw it.

A very large green wyvern landed in front of me with a massive thud; shaking the ground. Lime green scales cover all of its body except for the white of its neck that continues through the underbelly and tail. Attached to its arms and sharp-clawed hands, protrude its webbed bat like wings; which are rippled and torn from previous battles. Its legs are hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee, and three jagged, white spikes running vertically up each calf. Each foot has three white, extremely sharp claws in the front, and one long white talon coming out of its heel. Atop its angular head, long sharp orange spikes run down each side of its spine, getting smaller and smaller until they reach the base of its long, prehensile tail.

The Wyverns small, beady eyes looked directly at me.

"I think we invaded its territory. I heard that green wyverns can get very aggressive if someone disturbs its territory." I whispered to Z, barely moving my mouth.

It challengingly roared showing its many, very sharp, spaced teeth.

'Fuck this!'

I felt my magic power in my belly start to gather in my mouth as my cheeks puffed out. "Nature Dragons Roar" I shouted releasing an on slot of razor sharp leaves toward the wyvern.

'And I am out'

"Z now would be a great time toommth" I was cut short by Z who suddenly grabbed my back yanking me into the air. Her large white wings propelled us off into the dark purple sky and away from the green wyvern. I looked behind us...

'Fuck'

"Z keep going that thing is following us" I said panicking. The wyvern was furious at my little distraction, and franticly flapping its wings to catch up.

"Sure Sexy, But you know you are not much of a dragon slayer if you can't even kill a little wyvern."

"Shut up! You know I don't have the best offence!"

"Or defense!" Z cooed.

"Shut up!"

I could hear the frenzied wing beats getting closer and closer with each flap. I scoured the tree tops below me for any signs of help; anyone or anything would do. I saw the small orange flickering light of a campfire far to the right.

'hopefully someone can help'

"Z go right there is a campfire, and make it quick!"

"Sure Sexy. Max Speed" Z flapped her wings once then accelerated at an incredible speed toward the campfire, leaving the wyvern far behind.

The closer we got to the campfire the more I could hear people talking and the more the smell of cooking deer and fish became stronger. Z was breathing heavily, her magic was draining at an alarming rate.

"Hold on Z just a bit more, you can do this."

'almost there...come on Z'

Z's magic ran out just before we reached the campfire. I pulled her exhausted body into a protective hug. Holding her close as we crash landed next the campfire. Luckily I landed on my feet, absorbing the energy of the impact in my legs, I used it to jump myself out of the small crater I had just made.

I looked at the three people and three exceeds that I had just scared the living daylights out of.

The pink spiked haired male spoke up "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kynn Elwood, can you help me?"

* * *

The description of the wyvern I got mostly from Fairy Tail wiki, so yeah credits to them.

If you don't know what something is/looks like, Google is your best friend.

Anyway I have decided to introduce OC one at a timeish...we will see...

Hope I don't go back to the hospital soon...ever again...hahaha I am probably going back soon...they like me there.

Hope to update soon and review if you want.

Thanks for reading!

Syao


	3. Chapter 3: A New Companion

Woot Chapter done! I wanted to add more but I thought that would be a good place to end this chapter.

I just realized that Charley should be Charle or in the Japanese Carla. I have used Charley this whole time so I will stay with it, but I just wanted everyone to know that I do realize she is called those other names too.

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Here is Chapter 3. I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Companion

**Natsu POV**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

The mysterious boy was very tall, probably somewhere in-between Elfman and Laxus's height. He had long toned arms and legs; he wore only a black hakama with a gold dragon print on it. His long light green hair that reached down to the back of his knees, was tied up in a low pony tail. In his arms he cradled a black and white exceed, who seemed to have passed out. He was calm, cool, and collected. However his light gray eyes with dark green tattoo claw marks over them, screamed otherwise: they were desperate and full of terror. He noticed my red guild mark on my right shoulder.

The boy said anxiously "My name is Kynn Elwood, can you help me?"

I exchanged wary glances with Gajeel and Wendy: Nodding my head slightly, I focused my attention back to Kynn.

"What do you ne..." Gajeel trailed off.

An angry roar cut though the air: It was close.

'that sounded almost like a dragon'

"Shit, I thought we had more time." Kynn muttered under his breath. " You guys are mages, right? Can you help me defeat this wyvern?" He pointed up at the giant green wyvern that was diving out of the night sky, clearly aiming for him.

'not a dragon'

The wyvern smashed the ground where Kynn stood, sending dead leafs and twigs into the air. Kynn had jumped back avoiding the sharp claws that wanted to tear his flesh apart. Growling in frustration the wyvern slashed at him missing again, destroying a tree in the process. A pained expression crossed Kynn's face when the tree was destroyed.

I lit my hands on fire. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" I yelled as I brought my hands together; A large fireball raced toward the wyvern.

Gajeel turned his arm into a giant spearhead. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" he yelled, rapidly launching a large number of iron spears toward the wyvern.

The fireball and spears struck an invisible wall , bouncing off it rushing back at us. My fireball collided with Gajeel and his spears shot toward me.

'what'

I dashed to the right trying my best to doge the spears. Blood dripped down my left arm from a few small gashes.

"That thing can reflect magic attacks!?" Gajeel grunted his iron scaled arms up, protectively covering his face from the fire.

The wyvern roared in annoyance swinging its large tail aggressively toward Wendy.

"Wendy!" I called in horror as she was flung hard into a large tree. She hit the trunk with a bone shattering crunch; her small frail body collapsed in pain. Gajeel rushed to help her, as she coughed up blood; her breathing was sparse and erratic. Kynn who was dogging all of the wyverns blows, jumped over it yelling something inaudible; his hands glowed green.

'You will pay'

I could feel my anger mixing with my magic. My blood boiled as lightning shot through my veins. My fists became engulfed in flame, flashes of bright yellow lightning intertwined with the reds and oranges of my anger.

I accelerated toward the wyvern who had turned its attention to me. I drew my arm back. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist" I howled, upper cutting the wyverns jaw sending it flying out of sight.

I turned to Wendy, to my surprise she was completely normal, like nothing had happened.

"eh?" I was so lost.

"Thank you very much Kynn." she bowed.

"Ahh it was nothing, I am sorry you got hurt I didn't think that would happen." Kynn looked down sadly.

Wendy clasped her and Kynns together. "No you healed me. There is nothing to feel guilty about. I am 100%.. no 120% better!" He smiled softly, more reassured now.

Kynn turned to face Wendy, Gajeel, and me. "Thank you very much for helping me get rid of the wyvern. If there is anything you need please tell me and I will try my best to get it." He bowed.

"Ahh your bleeding" Kynn exclaimed.

"Oh this?" I looked down at my arm, the blood was nearly dry and the cuts didn't hurt. "This is nothing, I'm fine."

Kynn didn't listen, his hands started to glow green again. "Nature Dragon's Leaf Heal" He chanted. The skin around the cuts began to itch. A variety of green leafs swirled around my wounds healing them almost instantaneously. They faded away leaving the once ripped skin, smooth and unharmed. My arm felt rejuvenated.

"Whoa you can heal!" I stared at him in amazement.

"Yeah I'm a Nature Dragon Slayer, I specialize in healing magic."

"Ohh your like a support character!" His face dropped and his right eye twitched.

A small feeble laugh came from the white and black exceed. She was slumped up against a tree, fatigue still clearly eminent.

"Sexy, he knows you well." The exceed stated weakly.

"Shut up" Kynn looked away in annoyance.

"Ahahah, names Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer." I said extending my hand, he grasped it firmly shaking it just a bit.

'He seems like a good person'

"Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said coldly eyeing him.

"I am Wendy Marvell, a Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said shyly.

"Wow more dragon slayers, I never thought I would meet more like me. Did you guys hear that voice?" Kynn asked.

"Yeah we are looking for him now" I said excitedly."If you are looking for him too, do you want to join us?"

Kynn's eyes lit up." Yes thank you very much!"

**No ones POV**

Everyone sat around a new campfire that Natsu made. Happy, Charley and Lily saved the food from being destroyed in the previous fight.

Natsu was greedily gnawing on a leg of the deer. Kynn was asking the other dragon slayers all about their dragons and magic; "Where did you meet your parents, did all the dragons disappear on the same day, what was your dad like..."

Happy offered the fatigued exceed the third uncooked fish. "Here have a fish, you need the energy."

"Why thank you Sexy." She said batting her eyelashes and blushing slightly; Kynn took notice of the situation.

"I'm Happy, that is Pantherlily" Happy pointed first to the black male exceed with a scar over his left eye, then to the white female exceed in a pink dress with a pink ribbon on her tail "and that is Charley."

"So sexy your Natsu's exceed?" She said seductively, her black tail slowly traced the blue exceeds cheek.

"A-Aye" Happy stuttered as the tip of her tail moved to under his chin; drawing him in close to her, his blush darkening.

"Sexy that must mean you are really...strong" Happy could only fall victim to her entrancing words.

Charley was stunned, an almost pained look crossed her face as she watched the blue male exceed get charmed by another female.

Kynn's fist came down on the black and white exceed's head.

"Owe sexy, what was that for?" she pouted. Happy blinked out of the little love trance he was in.

"Z, don't go flirting with a guy you just met and Happy already has a girlfriend." Kynn responded looking at Charley.

"He is not my boyfriend...we are not dating...it is not like that..." Blushing slightly, Charley retorted.

"Sexy see they are not dating, so there is nothing wrong." She smiled up at him.

Kynn sighed loudly and closed his eyes. "What am I gona do with a flirt like you."

"All you can do Sexy, love me."

**Unknown POV**

"Staaarrrrrr" I whined "Where are we?"

The silver exceed wearing a white dress with golden trim, looked up at me with her sky blue eyes. "You are the one that got us lost...if we find someone YOU are going to ask them."

"Hmmp" I crossed my arms over my decent sized chest as I surveyed the surroundings. We had finally got out of that dark forest, that forced me to tie my beautiful long golden wavy hair in two braids. Or at least we thought , we ended up wandering into a very barren part of the forest. The trees were tall, gray and lifeless; all their leaves rotting away on the forest floor. The crunching of leaves from our feet and our slow steady breaths were the only things heard in the eerie silence. There was not a single sign of life. Just to add on more to this creepy place, I could not tell what time of day it was because of this thick fog that clung to me; Visibility was horrid, I could see maybe fifteen feet around me.

'I do not like this place...I am getting a really bad feeling...'

I kept on walking in silence, however Star started talking about how this place would be the perfect place for a murder and what not. It was a tad too scary for me to listen about that topic at the moment, so I drowned her out with my thoughts on finding Celestia.

I pulled out a big round pink and white lollipop from the back pocket of my jean shorts: unwrapped it and put that sucker in my mouth.

'Mmmm nothing like Strawberry cheesecake...So that guy said that he has my dragon...so that means that Celestia is where he is. Or Celestia is somewhere else, but he knows where she is...Hmmmm...the thing that bothers me is that he said dragon and not Celestia... implying that this was a mass message to everyone and he has a bunch of dragons...Or he has a dragon and wants my help determining who the dragon is, so he is luring me out saying he has my dragon...'

The trees started to become more disperse and the air started to become colder the farther we walked. I could no longer see trees anymore and the outline of something small started to appear.

"Is that a bridge?" I strained my eyes to see through the fog.

"I think so?" Star replied.

We walked closer to get a better look; A narrow creepy old wooden bridge crossed over a deep ravine. Or I think so, it is too foggy to tell. I tried to see where the bridge lead but the fog blocked it out of sight.

"Should we cross?" I asked a little unsettled.

"I guess, where else would we go?"

A slow, long creak of the old wood bridge shot through the air. Followed by another one, then another. Sweat started to accumulate on my skin, my heart beet rose drastically and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

The dark outline of a person came into view and stopped.

"Look there is a person maybe they know where we are!" Star exclaimed.

"What! Wait... hold on!" I whispered.

"HELLLOOOO"

**Unknown Area**

Three people hidden in shadows, surrounded a crystal ball. Images of the Dragon Slayers actions faded in and out of sight on the balls surface.

"They are starting to gather." Unknown two.

"Mmmmm" Unknown one.

"..." Unknown three.

"Do you wish you were on of them?" Unknown One.

"...No. They will be able to pull it off in a way I could not...And even if I could, I do not qualify." Unknown three.

"The hard times have yet to come" Unknown two.

* * *

I am following the manga(kind of), in it Team Natsu never faced a Wyvern before. Wyverns so far have never appeared in the manga, they only show up in the anime.

Also for those who don't know how tall people are:

Natsu is about 5'9 or 175.2 cm

Gajeel is about 5'11 or 180.3 cm

Wendy is about 4'7 or 139.7 cm

Levy is about 4'10 or 147.3 cm

Laxus is about 6'3 or 190.5 cm

Elfman is about 6'7 or 200.6 cm

My favorite part was probably Z's seduction techniques, I love writing about her.

I would like to hear from you guys if you like/dislike the direction this story is going.

Hope to update soon and review if you want.

Thanks for reading!

Syao


	4. Chapter 4: Follow Me

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted/etc., you guys are all wonderful! Thank you for the support you are giving me, even if you don't realize it.

I totally meant to upload this way earlier but I got lost on the internets... and LCS spring split is going on, I can not miss that. Also the hospital called me back...they just love me; me and my doctor are like BFF, he has my cell and we txt all the time. Oh an to just add on to the troubles, my computer deleted all my documents so I had to spend time fixing that too.

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Here is Chapter 4. I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Follow Me

**Unknown POV**

"And don't ever think about touching me again!" I kicked the last Vulcan in the balls, away from me. I was surrounded by the unconscious bruised bodies of about twenty Vulcans, who I had just powned their ass's.

*tsk* "Bastard and friends thought they could grope my boobs! Can you believe that Tiger!" I grumbled, briskly walking away from the icy cave the Vulcans were currently passed out in.

"Well they are _really_ small, I don't know why _anyone_ would want to touch such a flat chest." Tigerlily commented, a smirk on her face.

I looked back at the white and black tiger like exceed, the same smirk on my face. "I know right."

Tiger took that opportunity to rush at me and wedge herself in-between my massive boobs. "Such a flat chest, What are you an A?" She said a little muffled.

"AA! Can't you tell!" I sounded hurt as I pushed my boobs together more: squishing her. She wacked her paws against my chest conveying that she was running out of oxygen.

"Air" she panted when she finally escaped the large mounds.

"HA! Suck it up!"

The snow crunched underfoot as we made our way down the snow covered mountain. It started to get warmer the farther down we went. Small patches of grass started poking out of the snow covered ground; The green was a stark contrast to the whiteness that encased everything. After sometime of walking, green was now the dominant color of the wilderness around us: lush hills, the occasional pine tree and small spots of un-melted snow.

"And that is why we have to go south." I recapped the events that took place earlier that day.

Tiger was massaging her temples with her paws, thinking about the story. "Hmmmm...Would she be south though?"

"Where else would this fool hide Icealia? It's not like we could have gone north anyway."

"We could have, there is at least another mountain range and the frozen sea north of that town."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I just got a feeling that she is south." I flicked my long brown hair back and stopped walking at the top of a large hill.

From our vantage peak, we could see for miles all around. In front of us, the green hills were slowly being blanketed by a sea of fog; It seemed to go on forever. I inhaled a deep breath of the cool, crisp, mountain air.

'Reminds me when Icealia started training me.'

I closed my eyes reminiscing in the warm memory. I was about four, just learning my dragon slayer magic. My foster mom forced me to practice my morning exercises on a frozen lake in the foothills of a great mountain range. That day the ice was thin and unstable. As I was doing a round house kick, the ice suddenly cracked beneath my feet and I fell through into the icy waters below. I was completely submerged in the frigid waters, however I did not feel cold. Icealia dragged me out of the lake, but that was the first time in my life that cold didn't affect me.

I looked down as the fog rolled more into the hills.

"Well that is south, let's go."

Tiger and I strode down the hill into the fog.

The more we walked the thicker the fog became; visibility was probably around 15 feet or so. The fog clung to the grass, dampening my brown combat boots as we walked. The fog seemed to get extremely thick at the bottom of the hill in front of us. As we got closer it was hard to tell what was there. Tiger was a few steps ahead of me. She stopped and looked down, I came next to her and glanced down as well. We stood on the edge of a shear rocky cliff, the fog swirled around the air, hiding what lay below our vision.

"How far do you think that is?" Tiger questioned.

"Farther than you will ever get with a guy." I retorted, stepping back away from the cliff.

"And that is twice as far as you will get." Tiger sung, looking for something to throw off the cliff.

'left, right or fly..' I inspected the surroundings. 'nothing left, flying would be the most logical, but is that a bridge right?'

"Hey Tiger, Is that a bridge?" I asked pointing right and squinting my eyes to get a better look.

"I guess...we should go and see if it is." I nodded in agreement.

A narrow old bridge, came into focus as we approached it; the thick fog kept us from seeing the other side. The old wood planks were noisy, almost every step caused a long creak to pierce the air. Soon the end of the bridge became visible; the outlines of two short humanoids, blocked the end. I stopped walking, trying to decide if they might be friend or foe.

"Look there is a person maybe they know where we are!" The shortest figure exclaimed.

"What! Wait... hold on!" The taller figure whispered.

"HELLLOOOO" The shortest figure called waving its arms above its head.

'friend...'

"Hello" I waved back and walked closer to the two.

I inspected the two figures that came into view as I approached them. A small girl, probably around the age of twelve, stared coldly at us with her midnight blue eyes. She wore a large white hoodie, gray leggings with jean shorts over them and black cargo boots; her gold and silver hair was tied up in two side braids. Next to her, a silver exceed in a white dress with gold trim, excitedly waved at us; her sky blue eyes were warm and welcoming, unlike her companions.

"Come on" the silver exceed poked the girl. "you got us lost now YOU ask!" poking the girl extra hard. She scowled at the exceed and mumbled "Fine."

"Um we are lost, do you know where we are?" The girl asked warily.

"Nope sorry, all I know is that the direction I just came from is north." Pointing back with my thumb. "That will lead you to the snow and beyond. The direction I am heading is south."

"Oh I don't think I need to go that way..." She trailed off into thought.

The silver exceed took this opportunity to introduce themselves. "Ah sorry about her. Anyway I am Star and this is Laila Astra. We are looking for her mom."

"Names Klarissa Reddox, and this is my partner Tigerlily."

Tiger jumped onto my head, grabbing the roots for support. "hi"

I leaned down to get on the same level as Laila. "So you are looking for your mom?"

Snapping out of her train of thought, Laila coldly replied. "Yeah"

'uggg I don't want to mess with brats'

"I see, well good luck with that." I started to leave.

"Ah wait, you see we have been looking for a long time and then we just got some information about her. But we are extremely lost..." Star pleaded. I just kept walking away.

"My mom is a dragon." Laila stated loudly; I could feel her eye boring holes into my back.

I looked back at her and eyebrow raised. "Ohhh really now."

She slowly nodded.

"Well if that is the case, you better follow me. The man with the voice is not north." I turned back and continued walking south.

"Oh...ok" She said slightly taken of guard.

**Laila POV**

I gazed at the tall brunette's back. She wore an ice blue belly shirt, black skinny jeans and brown knee high combat boots. Her long brown hair reached down to her butt.

'She heard that guy too...so that must mean she is a dragon slayer as well...'

"So you are a dragon slayer?" Klarissa asked, she was leading the way a few strides ahead of me. Star and Tiger were engaged in a conversation about fish.

"Um yeah, I am a star dragon slayer. I am looking for my mom Celestia." I replied.

"A star dragon slayer huh...so what do you eat?"

"Starlight, its stronger at night."

"Oh"

I pulled a round green lollipop out the back pocket of my jean shorts: unwrapped it and put that sucker in my mouth.

'mmmm Carmel apple'

After an awkward pause I asked. "You are a dragon slayer as well?"

"Ice dragon slayer."

'That explains your clothing.'

"I'm looking for my foster mom Icealia. You haven't seen her, have you?" She joked.

"Ah no sorry"

"Haha it is ok, we will find them." I smiled, that one sentence brought hope to me.

"Anyway why is a little kid looking for their dragon here of all places?" Klarissa gestured to the fogy forest around us.

"I'm not a little kid!" I exclaimed.

"Sure sure, what are you like twelve?" A small laugh escaped her.

Running in front of Klarissa, I pulled out my green lollipop and pointed it up at her. "Just because I am small doesn't mean I am that young! I am seventeen years old not twelve!"

Klarissa was slightly taken aback, then a smirk crossed her face. "Whatever you say pip-squeak." She walked on past me, patting my head as she did.

"H-hey! Come back here! I'm not pip-squeak!" I said running after her.

"Ahh good Laila made a new friend, she has a hard time making friends...it makes me sooo worried about her." Star said happily.

"This might be an enjoyable time for Klarissa as well." Tiger observed.

**Unknown POV**

'I can't believe he woke up! It was the perfect prank, and then he just walked out into the world...willingly...What is going on!'

I crashed into my slumbering partner, who had fallen asleep walking.

'Again, this is like the fifth time today. If you didn't want to go, then why did you?'

His dark purple hair was spiked up in all directions of madness. I could see the tips of his ears peaking through the tangles of spikes. I smirked.

Pulling out an air-horn out of nowhere. I used my magic to grow white wings, flew up to his ear and pressed the horn.

"BRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"Gravity Dragon's Gravity Drop" Lucius mumbled clearly not enthusiastic about being woken up.

I fell to the ground, struggling to get up. My body felt like it was being crush by an elephant, though I know it was just Lucius; He had doubled gravity on me. My body felt like I was getting pressed by a giant Panini press, the presser was getting unbearable.

"G...good...bye...w...world" I used the last of my air.

"Your booooring" Lucius yawned out, removing the extra gravity on my body.

I jumped to my feet, taking big gulps of air. I looked over myself to make sure I was still in one piece: Tail, ears, paws and whiskers.

"I live!" I yell to the sky, so happy to be alive and well.

Lucius just blew me off with a "Whatever."

He continued walking in a half-sleep daze toward a familiar sight.

"Hey tell me Lucius, where are we going?"

"Odin"

"We are going to Odin? But I thought Odin disappeared?"

"Yeah"

"So why are we looking now?"

"Barga. Be quiet"

"Some asshole woke me up from my sleep to tell me he has Odin and the only way to get him back is to find that asshole." Lucius mumbled, Stretching his arms above his head in an attempt to keep awake.

" I see this is glorious news!" I said excitingly. "So where is this guy?"

"Luckily not too far away" He yawned again.

"Really?" I looked at him seriously.

"Yeah that's why we got food." Raising his hands somewhat, holding some grocery bags. "So I can rest as much as possible."

I died of laughter.

'Only you would sleep until the last moment...well I got more time to pull of the perfect prank'

Lucius glanced at me on the floor, rolling around, laughing. He continued to walk toward his apartment, to sleep.

"Whatever"

* * *

I don't really know how to write down an air-horn sound so that was the best I could do. I have never been in snow before, so if the snow part is off, blame it on the constant summer I live in.

Hope to update soon and review if you want.

Thanks for reading!

Syao


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Pranks

Yeah...sorry for updating so very late...the hospital called me back for 8 days. Jeshh they just love me don't they? Anyway my bad again, I will try to update at least every week or more.

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Here is Chapter 5. I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:Bloody Pranks

Kynn tore through the large tree branch in his hands, devouring it in mere seconds; regaining some much needed magical energy back. His arms had transformed into branch like limbs, legs had become root like, and his long green hair looked like willow tree leaves. He was covered in countless bruises and gashes; blood matted his leaf like hair and dripped endlessly from discarded wounds. His gray eyes glowed in desperation as he tried with all his might to heal the wounds of his falling comrades.

Blood continued to soak the ground around the eight mages, who were frantically fighting for their lives. One veers eight, and still an unfair battle. Every move they made was countered, every effort was a waste. Yet they continued to fight the losing battle. Bursts of flame, flashes of iron, streams of wind, glows of green, sparks of ice, shines of light, beams of darkness, and splashes of blood decorated the battle field. One by one the eight fell, then rose glowing green, wounds healing from the magical leaves Kynn made. Without Kynn the fight would have been over in a matter of minutes, however with his heals the beaten mages were able to fight longer.

"Kynn heal yourself!" A girl with two long gold braids yelled back at him; her hands shined white, hurling a thousand stars toward the opponent.

"This fight will be boring if you do not look after yourself, we are not the only ones fighting!" A large man with dark purple spiked hair bellowed as he looked over the tattered nature dragon slayer. Kynn was looking worse with every heal: his face was pale with blood loss, sweat covered his body mixing with the blood that continued to drip from the neglected wounds, his eyes were glazed over with fatigue, and yet he still continued to heal others and ignore himself.

"Don't you dare die on us!" A different girl with long brown hair shouted as she picked herself up from a pool of blood, her body glowed green as the leaves healed a large gash on her abdomen. Once fully healed she charged head first, throwing a giant ice lance that speed toward the enemy.

"Please Kynn...We need you!" Wendy begged, collapsing to her knees, all magical energy spent.

"I'm...fine..guys" Kynn panted as he reached for another tree branch.

GLUNCTH

His arm stopped just before he could grasp the branch, then went limp. The others looked at him in horror as blood streamed from his mouth. A large claw had impaled him, lifting him off the ground like he was a doll, and was abandoned like one to the wind. His lifeless body collided with the ground, twisted in an unnatural way. He lay there as blood gushed out, pooling around his spiritless body.

A deep, dark, malicious laugh roared through the air and surrounding mountain.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAAAAAA!"

Charley woke with a start, sweat beaded her forehead as tears formed at her eyes. She looked over at the half naked, green haired, nature dragon slayer as he slept on a tree branch. He looked peaceful sleeping: he was in one piece, no blood, no gashes, no gaping hole where his belly should be.

'It was a dream right?' She asked herself, tears running down her face as she curled into a ball. 'Only a dream. Only a dream. Only a dream.'

But how could this be only a dream. When she saw dreams as vivid as this one, they became truth; A magical power she was born with to see the future. A cursed one if you asked her, they always predicted death, pain, sorrow, never a happy moment.

Charley lay there silently weeping, begging, praying, that the dream was only a dream.

**Lucius** **POV**

I lay in my bed; a gray bed sheet intertwined with my limbs as I sent my stupid, black, exceed into the nearest wall. He had the look of pure satisfaction, and was grinning like the idiot he is.

'The fuck! Why is my mouth on fire?' I gingerly touched my lips.

'The fuck did that idiot do to me?'

I saw a glass of water on my bed side table, picked it up and downed it all in one go. Bad mistake. The burning sensation grew at least five times worse and spread down my throat. My taste buds were dead so I did not realize that the water was actually vodka until it was too late. I glared menacingly at Barga, he just laughed at me holding a bottle of extremely hot, hot sauce. Annoyed with the situation, I forced myself up and briskly walked to the bathroom. At this point I knew better then to do something without looking. Slowly turning the tap water on to the bathroom sink, I watched as green goo poured out. I then proceeded to the kitchen, only to find that the sink there was also full of green goo. I opened the fridge to find what all liquids had been replaced with vodka. There was no water, or any other liquid not alcohol in my apartment. I was pissed, not only had I been woken up, my mouth was on fire because of my stupid pranking exceed, and there was nothing in my apartment to make it better.

"Barga!" I growled, slamming 3x the normal gravity on him. His satisfactory smirking was quickly replaced by pain.

"uncle...uncle" He called.

"Where the fuck is the water?" I demanded. He just let out a feeble laugh. Glaring at him I increased the gravity from 3x to 6x.

"In...the ...cabinet..." He weakly pointed to a cabinet to the left of the fridge. I released the extra gravity on him and darted to the cabinet.

I opened it, finding all the nonalcoholic liquids; grabbing the nearest jug of milk, surprisingly still cold, I drank the whole thing. Again bad mistake. The cold liquid soothed my burning mouth and throat. However my pain was not over.

"You just drank a gallon of milk!?" Barga looked at me with wide eyes at the empty jug of milk in my hands.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll..I'll put away the mess I made!" he suddenly volunteered; his red eyes looked scared. He rushed to the cabinet and started to move all the liquids to their proper place.

Brushing him off, I decided I should go back to sleep. Just before I reached my bed, I turned and headed straight for the bathroom.

'Fucking asshat' I cursed at my idiotic exceed as I regurgitated the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

After I had regained control of my digestive system, I proceeded to watch Barga slave over the sink.

"So when are we going find the guy who has Odin?" He asked, scrubbing vigorously at the green goo.

"Soon"

"How soon?"

"Whenever I say so, soon"

Sighing loudly at the stalling conversation, he asked. "So where is he exactly?"

"A mountaaaiiiinn" I yawned." about a day's walk from here."

"What mountain?" Still scrubbing away.

I closed my eyes and put my feet on the table top. "Gwyllion Mountain"

**Charley's** **POV**

I woke up to the smell of iron: Not Gajeel iron, Not metal iron, but blood. The mental image of my comrades bloody and beaten flashed through my head. I jumped up, tears building in my eyes.

'No...NO! This can't be happening!'

* * *

The "gluncth" part is a stabbing sound. And sorry if the milk description is wrong too, I don't drink milk because I'm allergic.

If you haven't done this prank, its a killer. You put hot sauce/rub hot pepper on sleeping persons lips/mouth, put clear alcohol near them and watch the show. They will wake up mouth/lips on fire, think the alcohol is water, drink it(alcohol makes hot stuff worse), then proceed to die...Its flipping funny to watch, I just made it a bit more worse because Barga loves to pull more then one prank at a time.

Also if you have never seen the "milk challenge" I suggest you go look it up. Drinking a gallon of milk is very hard to do, and it is even harder to keep it down.

I have one more OC to introduce, aren't you guys excited? Things are starting to come together? No? Well you will just have to wait and see then!

Sorry for it being shorter then normal, and later too.

Hope to update soon and review if you want.

Thanks for reading!

Syao


End file.
